1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to railroad cars and, in particular, to a light weight gondola car.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Rail cars of numerous designs have been developed to carry bulk material. One type of conventional rail car is known as a gondola car which is particularly useful in carrying heavy bulk material, such as coal, sand, and gravel among other lading. A gondola car typically is loaded from an open top and possesses a continuous center sill. An example of a well known gondola rail car is described in U.S. Pat, No. 4,361,097 for RAILWAY GONDOLA CARS issued to Jones et al. on Nov. 30, 1982. By applicable standards established by the Association of American Railroads (A.A.R.), the maximum weight of any type of rail car, including a gondola car, must comply with prescribed limits. In addition, the rail car must also possess dimensions to meet A.A.R. clearance plates. The maximum loading to be carried by a rail car is therefore limited by the empty structural weight of the rail car in absence of its lading. By reducing the structural weight of a rail car, it is possible to increase its volumetric capacity and still meet applicable standards for loading capacity. None of the prior gondola cars have effectively reduced the empty weight of the car with a design which is economical and efficient in operation. Several structural components significantly contribute to weight, including the center sill, truck assemblies, bolster design, and the overall design and material of the body, including the side walls and other parts. Attempts have been made in the past to redesign one or more of the foregoing components to reduce weight without optimally providing an efficient, lightweight design for a gondola car.